


Sober catfish shenanigangs

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Slash, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janey's b-day is coming up and Roxy just wants things to go perfectly for her BFF. Yet while going cold turkey may have beneficial effects on her liver, it doesn't on her nerves. </p><p>And with that a special guide and friend offers what assistance she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober catfish shenanigangs

Roxy stared all around her, taking all the little details of her environment, trying to make sure she hadn't missed even one little detail for her BFF's most special of special days; her wriggling day. While Roxy didn't have many close friends she still treasured the few she did have, and Jane was the closest of them all. No one could lift her spirits better nor make her laugh quite like Janey could. In a way Roxy loved her as more then a friend but not quite that red flushed feeling she occasionally felt towards Dirk and Jake. In troll terms she might be her moirail, in human terms her sister. But whatever she was to Roxy, she was important and so was her birthday, and like all things Roxy considered important, she went overboard with. Inviting her carapace friends, alchemizing only the finest quality ingredients for Jane's B-Day cake, and ensuring only the greatest of snacks and drinks were ready and in enough supply to feed a small army. It was a birthday fitting of a heiress, but most of all one Jane would enjoy regardless. 

Yet despite all she did Roxy still couldn't shake that all-pervasive nagging feeling of doubt. She go over this decoration, over that bag of snacks, adjusting it slightly then back. Always worried it was never enough, that she'd fallen short in some way. It was times like this she'd miss that toxic numbing feeling of the martini glass, a few sips and all those worries would just disappear, and nothing but a dumb slow calm would remain. Yet no matter how much she craved it, she knew things really were much better without it. A occasional moment of boredom and severe near crippling anxiety were a small price to pay for a clear head and not waking up in unfamiliar places, or puking up nearly every meal, or the crying spells. But damnit if she didn't sorely miss the peace of mind it offered and even months later she still hadn't found a suitable replacement. 

And as if sensing her distress, her dutiful sprite Fefeta appeared, strangely and uncharacteristically silent for reasons unknown. While Fefeta was never able to fully relax or calm Roxy down, she did a decent enough job, comforting her or offering whatever advice she could. This time however she seemed different then usual, her typical perky and cheerful demeanor replaced with a mischievous and playful air. She float around Roxy, eying her as if stalking some prey; glancing briefly at the girl's various assets, taking in all her details. Occasionally she'd firmly rub Roxy's shoulders, purring seductively into her ears, then after a brief second slowly slide them down to her waist and then hips and back up again all the while enjoying the deep and shallow gasps she was getting. Every now and then Fefeta would give a light pat on Roxy's rear, enjoying the slight bounces before floating away and leaving Roxy to her devices once again, giggling as she did. 

The next several hours Fefeta teased and played with Roxy, groping and touching her, always slightly increasing how far she went before stopping just short of full on diddling the girl. Some times she would sneak up on her and play with her budding breasts, occasionally sliding her hands under Roxy's dress and feeling every inch of her stomach before sliding her fingers into her bra and cupping her chest, gently pinching and playing with her nipples between her fingers. Other times she'd grab and rub her ass, moving her fingers down the small crease Roxy's dress made. But never too far, no matter how excited or horny Fefeta made her, no matter how much she teased and played, she never got her off. Always pushing Roxy further to climax with her little games and stopping just short of climax before floating off; giggling as she did. 

Roxy now was frantically looking for the catfish girl, only a few more hours before Janey arrived and now she was more tense then ever, and worse horny. Her panties damp with arousal and her mind heavy with lust. One moment she'd hear that puckish giggle, only to see Fefeta disappear like smoke in the wind. After being blue balled one too many times Roxy finally had enough and took matter into her own hands. Voiding herself of her now ruined undergarment, Roxy dropped to her knees, however just before she began to play with herself she heard that familiar taunting laugh. She looked up and sure enough, there was Fefeta hovering over her, beaming the biggest smile she had ever seen on her. The catfish girl giggled at her, before waving her ghost tail at the girl and giving her a seductive wink. Fefeta then slide her tail into Roxy's hands, changing her smile to a more seductive one. Roxy almost instinctively knew what to do next and hiked up her dress.

Fefeta slide her tail up and down Roxy's pussy, playing with her clit while pressing her tail between Roxy's soaking lips. Roxy moaned and bucked her hips slightly, fighting desperately to drag out the feeling as much as possible and get herself off as quickly as well. Roxy then placed her hands on Fefeta, trying vainly to "ride" Fefeta's ghost tail. Looking at Roxy's drooped head and hearing her gasps, Fefeta finally decided to give her tense friend the release she needed. After grabbing hold of Roxy and firmly grabbing the drooling girl's hips, Fefeta plunged her tail into Roxy. 

Fefeta didn't hold back or tease Roxy this time, every thrust was firm, powerful, and meant to get her off as intensely as possible. Fefeta wasn't exactly sure if she was doing anything right but the way Roxy arched her head back and how tightly she locked her legs around her told her she was doing good enough. Then with one thrust, Fefeta noticed Roxy's body seize up more then usual. Fefeta pressed the base of her tail against the same spot and felt her fellow half-rogue squeeze tightly around her. Fefeta giggled one last time and after hugging Roxy as tightly as she could jammed her tail as hard as she could against Roxy's weak spot. Fefeta pumped into Roxy, continuously and seamlessly thrusting herself into the girl all while pressing against her special spot. All strength left Roxy, only her legs and Fefeta keeping her from falling. Her body felt hot and her mind was somewhere else. All she was aware of was the powerful and wonderful pulsing feeling in her groin. Using every ounce of her willpower she tried to focus that feeling, blocking out everything but the sensation of being filled, of being penetrated. And the feeling of every inch of Fefeta that entered and pressed against her.

At long last, Roxy's mind went blank and almost painfully she came, almost screaming out Fefeta and a host of other incoherent yelling. Fefeta pulled her tail free and gently rested Roxy on the ground, fetching her a clean pair of panties and disposing the soiled ones. Then grabbing the girl a glass of water, she patted the exhausted but now beaming girl's head and helped her up. After catching her breath and quickly fixing herself up Roxy lazily fist-bumped her sprite. "Thanks, I think I needed that homegirl." Fefeta only smiled in return and right on schedule guided Roxy to the door just before a knock was heard. 

As she answered and greeted her BFFies and the guest of honor Roxy thought to herself, 'with fun like that who needs booze'.

End


End file.
